


Reading Between the Lines

by Olinoil



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Character, Depression, Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Inspired by Fanart, Multi, Muteness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olinoil/pseuds/Olinoil
Summary: For some people, sight is lost from birth. For others, it's a slow decline. For Weiss, it's a sudden drop-off point that leaves her no time to adjust. Surviving a massacre has her scarred, though she does her best to hide it.Four months later, Blake returns to her side and gives her the courage to leave the house, meeting her high school best friend, Yang, and her mute little sister, Ruby. The bubbly girl takes an interest in the heiress and attempts to converse despite their disabilities. At first, Weiss is hesitant due to personal issues but slowly opens up the Ruby as time goes on.





	1. A New Day

Knocks from beyond the door of the room echo through the silent space surrounding the pale girl, sitting quietly at her desk fumbling with her fingers, lost in her thoughts. "My lady, you have a visitor." the butler's voice brought her to her senses as his footsteps left her guest alone at the door. It wasn't normal for him to allow a guest to her door, as strictly instructed by the heiress.

"Weiss?" a familiar voice quivers from behind the door followed by another knock. Weiss stumbles to her feet at a loss of what to do in her current state. The jingle of the door handle freezes her stiff as she waits for it to stop. "Weiss, I know you're in there. I can hear you, you know." The voice sighs.

Weiss attempts to calm her heartbeat as she slowly makes her way to the door one step at a time, holding her palms out to feel her surroundings using her friend's voice as a guide who was calling out for her to open the door. She slides her hands along the chiselled frame to find the handle and unlocks the door. She takes a step back as it twists and allows the door to swing open revealing her taller and composed friend, her monochrome styled suit paired with black high laced heel boots and raven hair in a neat high ponytail sticking out like a sore thumb against the blue tint of the walls, let alone Weiss' get up of grey pyjama pants with a petal patterned blue and white shirt, her hair let down messily as if she had just woken up from a much needed afternoon nap she couldn't indulge in. She looks down to the floor, unable to hide the sadness written on her face.

After an unbearable silence between the two that seemed like it had lasted minutes, Weiss mutters out, "Hey, Blake." The bow on the faunus' head ruffles with the twitch of her ear which she kept hidden from the rest of Weiss' family. A shape inhale comes from her as she raises her hands towards her friend, resting them loosely on her shoulders.

Underneath Blake's grasp, the heiress is trembling. It had been so long of mourning alone. The lack of dialogue exchanged hurts them equally. Weiss' arms, which had been hanging by her sides, gripped onto Blake's own. "I can't," she whispers, closing her eyes to suppress tears from spilling. She doesn't even know what she was going to say. Neither did she know what those words even meant, whether it be for general reasoning or not. The desperation to fill the air was strong, a boulder to their hearts which thrashed around in their chests with no mercy.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She chokes on her words, tightening her eyes shut with her grip on her friend's arms, attempting to close the endless spill of tears that escaped. Her breath is lost in her throat, the need to gasp for more air burning in her chest.

Conflicted, Blake wraps her arms around her friend. Weiss quickly reciprocates, holding herself close to her and hiccuping through her sobs. Blake strokes her hair, a gesture learnt from her mom and done with as much care as her hands could hold. It hurt to see her childhood friend act so out of character. "It will be okay," was all she could say, reassuringly, "It will all be okay."

The pace of their breathing had overtime calmed down, though they don't let go of each other. They stand in a silence that they both feel no obligation to interrupt. Comfort runs through their bodies in each other's embrace, glad at the tension that slowly died down but was still lingering around in the air.

The time they hadn't seen each other typically spanned from a few days to months at a time, yet when they saw each other once more it was almost as if the lost time never existed and they had been by each other's side the whole time. The 'Future successful business partners' as others had constantly reported their outings together. The faunus spent her time travelling to promote her organisation to rival the brutality of the White Fang. Weiss supported her from afar, being a Schnee making her attempts problematic under her father's gaze.

This time, however, was different. Blake's departure was timed so poorly, it almost seemed like a joke. Weiss spent four months alone. Granted, Klein was around to comfort her and did the odd jobs that a person would normally be able to do alone, but Weiss had no motivation nor will power to learn her way around her problems at those moments. A certain sense of helplessness that was unusual to the girl had been at the forefront of her mind. Whitley came around her room a few times a week, at first to ridicule his older sister, though he developed concern for the normally headstrong girl that was stuck to her desk and could barely go between there and her bed without assistance. Winter could visit once every few weeks, and while her visits lifted Weiss' spirits, she was left feeling more alone than ever once she was gone.

Blake tightens her grip around her friend, reminding her of her presence in current time. She lifts her up and carried her further into the room, closing the door behind them and turning the lock. "Blake," Weiss mumbles into her neck, tone scratching the surface of panic. She coils her legs around her friend for more support for being suspended in the air. She continues to bury her face into the faunus, "What am I supposed to do?" The sinking feeling didn't sit well in Blake's stomach, grinding the earlier comfort to an unimaginable place far away. Carefully lowering her to the floor as the heiress unravels her feet around her friend, Blake holds a hand near her face, gentle with her touch. Weiss' flinching at the surprise contact had startled the faunus before she completely cups her cheek, wiping a tear with her thumb.

Blake dejectedly sighs, "I don't know." Her hand falls to her side, ears folding back against her ribbon. She stares at the wall, unable to look her friend in the face knowing she wouldn't have noticed anyway. Weiss stares towards Blake's feet out of shame. She took steady steps backwards unsure of where she was or where she was going, fully expecting to hit something in the process.

Blake wanted the best for Weiss', naturally, yet she didn't want to force her to do something she wasn't comfortable with. "What-... What do you want to do?" She couldn't help but stutter over her words, watching the heiress nod as if realising something. A gasp escapes her lips as she planted her feet firmly on the floor and held her head in her hands. Shallow breaths fill the silence as Blake awaited her answer. She thought she would never hear a response, but as she started to ponder her next questions a mumble had reached her ears.

"The company..." was all she said. Her arms were crossed over her stomach as her face reflected her thoughts of determination, despite the lack of incentive to do much.

Blake watched her, partly in disbelief that her family industry was still in her thoughts. After the terror she had to witness, and the loss of not being able to 'witness' anything like she used to, it was hard to believe that her predominant thoughts weren't more sinister.

Not that the suited girl argued though. She knew more than anyone that Weiss was stubborn, or rather determined. The company was her goal, disability being a mere obstacle for her. "That's what I want to do." She continues, a firm voice instilled when she sensed doubt in the other from her silence. Blake's ears perked up as she couldn't help but smile at the sliver of familiar behaviour, reassuring her that her friend was still here.

"I know." A pleasant kick in her voice surprised the two, though they both smiled. "If that's what you want to do then do it." Repeated words from childhood, yet the meaning of these words were changed by the soft tone Blake presented it with. Weiss was content with the reply, knowing that she'd be supported through her decisions.

The two stood in the comfort of silence, enjoying each others company. A moment short lived as Blake began to mull over her friend's situation, "Weiss." Working blind was one thing, possible to some degree at least. On the other hand, socialising would be an issue, something she rarely ever did, to begin with. Worry settled into her while thinking of a solution.

"Yeah?" Replying almost naively, her smile unwavering as she's unaware of her friend's concern.

"What will you do in your spare time now?" Genuine concern overlapping her thoughts. Weiss frowns at the question and simply blinks, almost offended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She scoffs, crossing her arms across her chest, "I won't have any. I'll be working," is what she'd like to believe, but no progress has been made on any of her reports she had received to look over. Whenever her brother passed by to check on her, he had realised that she neither made no advancements nor had the motivation to. Her face spoke more than her words.

"And when I'm not I have you, and Pyrrha. What else do I need?" Her confidence is lost as she lowers her shoulders at her next thought, "I don't think I would survive in the social world anyways. Especially not now." Blake could tell the sugar coating was packed heavy on top of her thoughts. She could tell the real from the fake. What those words were really meant was,  _How could someone want to be friends with me._

The pain from earlier settled deep in her chest again. Blake had no idea what to do. There was no handbook she's read about taking care of a friend who's gone blind. Nothing to guide her out of this negative mindset. "That's not true," she took steps forward, half replying to Weiss' words, half replying to the truth she meant to speak, "You'll be fine. It will work."

Hesitation runs through her mind. Despite her resolve to help her friend, there wasn't much that could help the situation. She knew that all too well. The stress quivered in her voice. Either Weiss didn't notice or she didn't acknowledge it. A small smile appeared on her face, appreciating the effort.

The room falls uncomfortable in the silence once again. This was abnormal for the two. They needed to unwind, Blake thought. "Why don't we go out and take our mind off things? I'll ask Pyrrha if she can come along," the faunus suggests. The heiress seemed to think over it for longer than she anticipated. Fearing that it wasn't the right thing to ask, she attempts to backtrack, "Or we don-" interrupted, Blake's ears perk up.

"Okay. Why not," the smile on the girl grew, "I haven't left the house in a while." Blake nods in pleasure, knowing that she was doing this in the company of her and possibly Pyrrha. Weiss turns on her feet, lost in the middle of the open space of her room. "We... still are in my room right?" The concern on her face made Blake release a small chuckle.

"Haha, yes, yes we are." She coos to her friend who's deadpan expression to the response made her snort in amusement. "Let's go before the sun starts to set." Weiss rolls her eyes, a smile slowly finding its way to her lips.

"Fine."

( )

"I'm sorry. This was very last minute." Running towards the two from the carpark was Pyrrha, waving to them with a guilty smile. Weiss couldn't help but notice the heels she was wearing as they clacked along the cobblestone ground. The two laughed off the apology, Blake speaking for her and her friend.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for coming." The kindhearted girl sighs in relief, averting her attention to Weiss who has a hand on Blake's bent elbow and the other holding her makeshift walking stick, Myrtenaster, at her stomach, tip barely touching the ground. She found no reason to purchase a walking stick when her rapier was perfectly capable of performing such tasks, despite her father's request for a 'more proper' way to navigate the city. The weapon at hand was also a bonus, despite the lack of her full ability to use it.

"So, how have you been, Weiss?" The heiress fully expected the question as it became a chore to answer, but she smiled and shrugged it off. No use to get angry over someone who simply cares for her.

"I'm managing myself just fine," a half-truth, the other half being her constant dependence on others which contrasted her usual nature. The number of times her butler, Klein, came by her room for a mundane task was embarrassing, to say the least. Her even leaving her room was a rare occurrence saved for the trips to the bathroom.

And although she couldn't see, Weiss felt she might have looked the part as well. She wore her hair in her trademark high ponytail done up to the side of her head. Her frilled baby blue shirt was tucked under a pair of navy blue dress pants that ran short for her legs. The belt wrapped around her waist accentuated her hour-glass figure, complete with a pair of icy white heeled boots which barely covered her ankles. The look was styled with a combination of preferences from the monochrome pair.

"That's good. I wish I could visit you more, but my schedule really is a pain to work with" she chuckles nervously, "I had to do quite a bit of rescheduling to be here." Weiss smiled as her assumption of Pyrrha being in her typical formal maroon wardrobe was proven. She wears a pair of matching blazer and tight skirt ending above her knees of similar color overtop a white dress shirt and short tie to bring the suit together. Dark stockings guarded her legs as it wore black heeled shoes that covered the toes.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. I mean it." Her words were genuine as she shifted her weight to her side. It had been too long since their last get together, so knowing that they could spend some time together, no matter how minimal, always brought peace to the three.

Blake looked between the two as they greeted each other. "Well, since we're here, why don't we enjoy our time while we can," After earning approval, she and Pyrrha scan the plaza for a nearby restaurant or cafe to sit. "How about there? It looks popular." The red head's hair, done in a high ponytail similar to Blake's swayed as her gaze followed the faunus' own to a cafe of elegance. The exterior was done with a clean brown hue topped with white pattern swirls. Curved chairs lined the front of the store against rounded tables leaving a path to the glass doors of the cafe.

"Looks nice." Pyrrha chimes in, exchanging an anxious glance with Blake as they rethink their words. Weiss feels the faunus' arm tense in her grasp. The heiress couldn't help the sinking feeling, knowing that they were conscious of what they said around her.

"Jeez, you two," she scoffs with an over-exaggerated tone, lifting her shoulders back, "it sure does sound nice," a smirk spread across her face as the two felt the distress over their comments disappear. "You don't have to worry about those sorts of things. I don't mind. No point in changing how you speak just because I'm here." She reassures them, holding onto a part of her that is somewhat envious. She can't help but be reminded of the world around her and how her perspective of it had drastically changed.

The two breathe in relief, their fears lifted. Blake lightly tugs at her arm, "Let's go then."

( )

The interior had matched the reputation received from the outside. There weren't too many tables to sit at, though there wasn't a lack of empty chairs. The crisp color soothing against the eyes with a vanilla scent floating through the air. At the front of the store where the cashier was placed was beside a glass display showcasing cakes and sweets, their aromas filling the room, were freshly made from the kitchen out the back of the cafe. Upon entering and order the beverages, the trio scout a table for four in the corner of the cafe.

Weiss made her way to the far corner of the room and took her seat, Pyrrha following to sit close to her. Blake positioned herself across from the two, ready to move to pick up their drinks. "So you've been working ever since?" Blake rests her chin on her palm, turning her head in curiosity. Pyrrha looks down at the table, audibly sighing.

"Yes, a lot of paperwork and control needed to be handled with. I didn't have much time to mourn either..." She turns her head to the side, the shuffle of her hands rubbing against each other nervously indicating her guilt. While Blake wasn't around to witness the immediate after effect, Pyrrha was and had she the chance would have been by Weiss side supporting her the whole time. As the CEO of the Nikos Clinic, she was drowning in paperwork and the sudden spike in patients that was under her clinics' care. One of these clinics also held the heiress as she recovered. Though no matter how much work she managed to complete, there always seemed to be more. In the little amounts of spare time she did miraculously have, she spent time with Jaune, a high school friend who stood beside Weiss in the disaster and took the bulk of the damage for her and is still in recovery.

Weiss taps the table to steal her attention and speaks softly, "Hey, it's okay. You have time now that most things have been dealt with." Pyrrha narrows her eyes, almost wanting to deny the thought, but smiles and didn't want to stress over what had been done.

"You're right," a small laugh escapes her lips, "thank you, Weiss."

"Blake! Order for Blake!" The barista calls from the counter. Her and Pyrrha stand to retrieve their drinks.

"We will be right back," Blake says in an almost motherly voice. Whether it was just how she'd grown or if it was for Weiss' sake is a mystery. It may have even been a part of her from the start that she never noticed. The two of them were both mature, and the heiress never had a real mother figure. All she had was Winter, fitting more as a role model than a mother figure. She could only imagine her friend's behaviour was similar to the care of a mother.

"Of course." She nods back smiling. The two make their way to the counter, exchanging words on how Weiss is doing after losing her sight and other details Blake had yet to know.

Pyrrha picks up three cup lids from the stacking and handed two of them to her friend. A familiar voice steals Blake's attention away from the exposed drinks in front of her.

"Hey, Blake~. How's it yanging?" The tall blonde comically smiled at the faunus', snapping finger guns and a wink at her earning an eye roll in return. She shifts her weight to a leg and folds her arms on top of her chest with a playful chuckle, "I haven't seen you since graduation. You doing alright?"

"I'm okay, considering everything that's happened." Warmly smiling, she secures the caps over her tea and Weiss' coffee before picking them up at the cardboard wrapped around it as to not burn her hands. The busty woman, Blake's high school best friend, notices the red-haired girl standing awkwardly behind her mirroring her actions to her own cup.

"Oh, hey there. Pyrrha, right? From Blake's 18th. I'm Yang." She smiles cheerfully, pointing a thumb to herself, a hand now on her hip. Pyrrha giggles with a hand to her mouth at the memory. Her, Blake and Weiss weren't necessarily school friends, but more friends for their wealth. Granted, Weiss and Blake's friendship started off rocky, and Weiss' family is yet to find out about the appendages hidden beneath the bow on her head, but with the help of Pyrrha's friendly nature, they made for a good trio.

When Blake mentioned inviting a friend from high school, the two were suspicious. More so Weiss than Pyrrha, as she had invited her own high school friend to the party. They were more or less surprised by the personality of said friend, which completely contrasted Blake's quiet and reserved character. "Yes, Yang. I remember you. You're the one who somehow convinced many of the rich and pristine teenagers to dance like there was no tomorrow, but you got so drunk that you had to be dragged out by your sister." Blake laughed at the thought of stuck up rich kids dancing willy-nilly upon some random 'commoners' request.

Yang rubs the back of her neck with her metallic arm, embarrassed. "Those were the days, huh," she sighs, soon picking up her animated attitude again. "Speaking of my sister," she turns around to the smaller girl behind her with red highlights running through her short black hair, "this is Ruby, my little sister." She rests a hand on Ruby's shoulder who waves to the pair with a cheery smile, similar to Yang's own. Styled in a more indoor casual look was a red short-sleeved sweater layered over a light cream colored long sleeve shirt.

The two didn't seem too similar to each other, many would assume they weren't even related. Despite being half-sisters, their love for each other very much reflected the relationship between close siblings. Blake recognises the red hooded cape drooped over her shoulders, identical to the one worn by the girl that had dragged Yang out of her house when things started to get too heated between her and Blake's other faunus friend. "Hi, Ruby, it's nice to meet you again."

"Order for Yang!" Interrupted in their conversation again, the barista hands Yang her two milkshakes and a cookie. Yang winks at him with a smirk and thanks him, leaving him flustered. She seemed to have that sort of effect on everyone she came into contact with and willingly played with her luck.

She turns back to the girls asking, "What are you two doing here anyway?" She hands her sister one of the shakes and the cookie when she wouldn't stop tugging at her sister's sleeve impatiently. The childish girl inserts the straw she had ready and without hesitation, takes a large sip of the seemingly sugary shake. She starts to devour the cookie, Yang fearing she'd want another one soon after finishing it. A lone white side ponytail steals her attention in the corner of the small cafe.

"We needed some time away from work," Blake answered the question, following her gaze to the heiress sitting at the table lost in thought, "and she needed a pick me up." Yang recognised the girl's trademark hairstyle immediately, not that many people had white hair to begin with. "Care to join us?" She offered, to which the two obliged more than happy with a nod.

Yang smirked with a thought and pat Ruby on the shoulder "Wanna say hi, Rubes?" The girl seemed lost in a trance, staring at the heiress. Hearing those's words made her ecstatic, nodding her head eagerly. After gaining approval from her sister, she skipped on over to the girl. Yang watched her sister bounce to over to the more casually dressed girl before turning back to her old friend, "A pick me up, huh. Did somethin' happen?"

The two grow tense, exchanging glances. She can't help but feel she's overstepped a boundary. They hesitate in their thoughts. Pyrrha gains the courage to speak up first, "Well, she lost her sight a few months ago, and she isn't recovering so well." Yang pauses completely with wide eyes. "We're here to cheer- ."

"She's... she's blind?" The words came out as a whisper, the pair becoming weary of her reaction. Weiss already had a hard time being a Schnee, as her father's reputation isn't one she's proud of. Being disabled only fuelled the discrimination she had to endure, whether she dealt with or without care was debatable. But in recent times, and on her first outing being legally blind, her reaction was unknown. And so were her boundaries. Even Blake and Pyrrha, who have seen all sides of her personality, are in the dark of how she's feeling.

Yang looks to Weiss, her sister seemingly attempting to converse. "Oh no," she said in a breathy whisper. Without warning, she rushes to Ruby's side.

"Yang?" Blake asks, fearing the worst as she followed close behind with Pyrrha.

( )

Concentrating on her thoughts while zoning out to the chatter in the cafe lets her think about her future. Weiss taps on her arm deep in thought, her eyelids flinch as bursts of cool air pass her face. Leaning over the side of the table was Ruby, who had been smiling at her while she stared off into nothing, but started to wave her hand in front of the heiress' face. After no response she ponders in thought, wondering if she's being ignored.

She sets her milkshake down onto the table. "Blake?" Her voice startles Ruby as she hums in confusion and taps her on the shoulder. The white-haired girl's blue eyes widen at the contact, knowing that both Blake and Pyrrha would never scare her in such a way and are capable of using their voice to alert her of their presence. She became defensive, reaching for Myrtenaster despite knowing she wouldn't be able to do much. "Who are you?" she asked, in more of a demanding voice than anything. The reply she earned went against her suspicion, Ruby whimpered at the tone. Weiss could only ponder over what she could hear. There was no ill intention, yet they weren't saying anything, nor were they addressing themselves?

"I'm sorry." Someone interrupts in a panic. "If I had known you were blind, I would have stopped her." Ruby, being the girl in question, mumbles while looking between the two, stumbling backwards as she seemed to realised the circumstances she was in, and more importantly, what she had done to the heiress.

Weiss has had many different responses to her being blind, ranging from a disappointed disgust in her minimalised capabilities to a casual acceptance and continuing on as if all was normal. While this response, in particular, wasn't out of the ordinary, she couldn't wrap her head around the lack of verbal exchange. One would normally say a simple 'Hey, are you blind or something?' or 'Sorry to startle you, I'm…' but this conversation was almost one-sided.

Weiss deduced that she might have been deaf and couldn't hear her, only reacting to her facial expression, but was proven otherwise once the childish girl's sister told her, "She can't see you, Ruby." An audible pout was heard when she clasped her hands around Weiss' own, pulling it away from her and forcing the fingers to curl into its palm. After the attempted apology she had done with the little sign language she knew, the hooded girl was at loss of what to do and resorted to repeating the motions with the blind's own hands.

Weiss was almost speechless at the gesture. While she had now known that Ruby's intentions were not necessarily malicious, she was still cautious of the non-consensual intimacy of this action. Not only that, she had no idea what the girl wants from her exactly. As a reflex, Weiss attempts to shake her hand away, blurting out, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" and feels the soft hands wrapped around hers recoil away.

A hearty laugh bellows from the chest of the girl who interrupted the scene earlier. "She's trying to say sorry to you" After the clarification, Ruby lets her hand fall and droops her shoulders in defeat whimpering. She pouts looking up to the white-haired girl with puppy dog eyes, hoping for some forgiveness. Yang notices her expression and laughs at her socially awkward sister. "She still can't see you." She groans in defeat, pouncing and wrapping her arms around her sister's waist.

The clacking of high heels interrupt them, "Yang, what's going on?" Blake, confused by the scene has concern laced through her tone. Hearing her voice loosens Weiss' tension, though she's still on edge at the childish girl's behaviour.

There were many questions running through the heiress' mind, the main being 'What does me being blind have to do with her not communicating with me?' Though she's still confused as to why her hand had to be forced into a ball. Still being unaware of her surroundings, her first assumption was that a child was trying to talk to her but the size of Ruby's hands around hers were much bigger than a child's would be. Thinking over the events that had just taken place, she could only assume that Ruby was trying to use her hands to communicate something across to her.

Yang rubs the back of her head, a nervous chuckle escaping her awkward demeanour, "Well if I had known you were blind, I would have stopped my sister from trying to talk to you." The three friends seemed to question the intention behind stopping her or the need to. As if reading their minds, the blonde answers "She relies on sight to talk to people." It took a bit to process what she meant, piecing their actions together.

Pyrrha, who has a hand to her chin in thought, asserted in realisation, "Oh, so, she's mute." Blake and Weiss, after pondering the conclusion, agreed. Ruby lifts her head off her sister's chest and gasps out an e vowel, pointing at Pyrrha with a large teeth-showing grin on her face. The red-haired girl assumes she was right from the reaction, which leaves her to question, "She can talk, or rather, make noises?"

A playful scoff escapes Yang's lips. She leans back in her stance, resting an arm around her little sister who is still attached to her side. "Yeah, that's just a stereotype. She can still make sounds, she just can't speak words." Ruby huffs in a proud manner, seemingly showing off her capabilities.

Weiss' head starts to spin as she tries to assess the situation. So much for a dramatic entrance, she supposed. "Now that that's out of the way, who's here?" Her palms hover above the table as she tries to get a grasp of her surroundings.

Blake looks back and forth between everyone, smiling at the confusion brought from her disability, and soon after feeling guilty for doing so. She points as she counted, "Well there's me, Pyrrha, Yang, and her sister, Ruby." Weiss lets out the breath she was unknowingly holding. The unknown had always scared her. Her loss of eyesight only enhanced this fear.

The faunus notices the heiress' relief, "I guess we are having a bit of a catch-up. Do you remember Yang?" Reminiscing over the name that had engraved itself into her mind, she rolls her eyes.

"You mean the Ping Pong Chimpanzee?" The fireball smirked at her response, "How could I forget her." Yang was amused by the title, her sister snickering with no attempt to hide it. Weiss continued on with a sigh at the behaviour she recalled, "She drank shots like they were the only thing keeping her alive."

The supposed chimp huffed with a hand on her hip, "Hey, if anything, I made that party more lively." The standing four, knowing the comfort of their conversation and company started to settle, took their seats, Ruby pulling a spare from a couple not too far away.

Pyrrha wrapped her hands around her cup, thumbing the rim of the cap almost nervously, "I have to admit, that was probably the best party I've been to since I was a little girl." She took a sip of her coffee smiling. Blake placed the coffee in front of Weiss and tapped the lid, glancing at her content expression.

When remembering back to the party, the faunus had branched off to a different approach of having a good time compared to the previous years of her life. After meeting Yang, who she had described to Weiss and Pyrrha as 'confident yet kind', she instantly became curious about her demeanour almost instinctually. Yang, being a naturally open person, had gladly accepted Blake's intimacy and curiosity to her personality, not caring for her prestigious title. It was especially the latter fact that Blake found interesting, knowing from their outings that her home life wasn't as luxurious. With that in mind, she invited the fireball of a character to the function, partly out of impulsive desires.

Her main stress at the time was whether or not her childhood friends and best friend from high school would accept each other. "What about you, Weiss? Didn't enjoy it so much, did you?" The heiress scoffed at the comment, sliding her hand around the table for the cup after hearing the tap of its lid.

She disagreed with the character Blake had brought from a lifestyle unfamiliar to hers, and though she liked order in her day to day life, the spontaneity of Yang's presence was a new light on her normally programmed life. "I wasn't fond of the idea, but it was fun to watch." It made her uncomfortable to see others throw themselves into situations they haven't planned out yet. Wrapping her fingers around the cup, she tilted her head to the side with a sweet, genuine smile forming across her lips.

Yang shoves her sister's shoulder with the back of her mechanical hand "See, sis, even the Ice Queen liked it," she cackles, the nickname being a throwback to when the girl had outwardly stated her disapproval for the kindhearted soul that had lacked influence over her sister. Weiss had no feelings against the nickname, therefore not caring to pursue its death.

Ruby rubbed her forehead, thumb circling over her temple. As a result of drinking more than what the human body should probably be capable of ingesting, the socially awkward sister had to drag the fireball with her arms wrapped her waist in a chain-like grip. The smaller girl had struggled under the thrashing and kicking coming from the brawler, slurring her threats across the room to challenge her new-found faunus friend, who was equally intoxicated, to yet another arm wrestling match.

She was strong in both her left and right side as a result of her rigorous workout regime, though her dominant arm is now replaced with a dark metal replacement coated in bright yellow spray paint. There was no effort to hide the fact that it was in fact there.

Blake couldn't help her curiosity that seemed to grow from the moment she noticed the artificial limb and without any will to stop herself, she asks, "What's with the arm?"

"Oh, this thing?" Yang stretches the mechanical arm forward and bends the joints, gears clicking with every movement, "Lost it in an accident with the babe a while back and was sent this replacement from Sun." A silent understanding of what was being said was made as the fireball had prided herself on her motorbike, Bumblebee. It came as a surprise that her and Sun, Blake's faunus friend from the party years ago, had stayed in touch and were close enough for such a favour to be done for here. "I'm still getting used to it, but it's still as strong as ever." She rests her forearm on the table, hand hanging over the side, and eyes her sister who is staring at the heiress, subtly smiling while taking another sip of her sugary shake.

Big sister instincts kick in when seeing this, her expression softening at the mere sight. "Some things never change, Rubes." Turning to the distraction, the childish girl's eyes bore confusion at her sister, piecing the meaning behind the words after seeing the smirk grow on her face. Ruby's eyes widen, her face growing warm as she frowns at her, shaking frantically. She points to Weiss and swipes her hand into an open palm over her face, pulling it away in a closing motion and a firm "Pree-" escaping her lips.

"I can tell." Smug in her response, Yang continues on with the teasing, earning a pout from her sister. "It's okay, Rubes. It's normal to feel like that" Her tone is reassuring. She leans over to the childish girl and wraps her metal arm around her shoulders, pulling her into her embrace and roughly scrubbing her flesh hand through her hair. Ruby whimpers at the aggressive attack.

Blake coughs, reminding them of where they are and who they were with. Ruby buries her face in her hands as Yang props her chin on her hand, arm still around the girl sinking into herself. "Sorry about that. You see, back at your 18th, Ruby had her eyes set on a specific someone." She winked at her sister who began to tug at her cruel sister's shoulder, weakly repeating 'no' over and over.

Blake and Pyrrha had gotten the idea of what was being told, but she continued on, "She told me that they were really pretty and was embarrassed by me and what I did." Ruby stood to her feet, chair dragging against the floorboards when she tried to cover the fireball's mouth, whining in a way that, to Weiss, sounded similar to a small puppy. "Now that they have reunited, she's been staring at them this whole time. She just told me that they're pretty."

"Yang!" Ruby whined much to everyone's surprise, save for her sister who kept her smile bright. They sat in silence as Ruby pulled her hood over her head and covered her face from the world. A croaky groan was muffled through the fabric of her hood.

The lack of information given had made the heiress frown, suspecting she had been forgotten. She assumed her two friends understood the contents of the 'story' if one could call it that, since neither Blake nor Pyrrha had asked for any elaborations. She was left in the dark.  _Literally?_  "And may I ask who this someone is?"

She was met with silence, the surrounding patrons of the cafe filling the void. Her company shuffled around in their seats but spoke no words. The heiress started to grow impatient with every quiet second that passed. She leaned forward to rest her chin on the back of her inwardly turned hand, the other tapping the table in irritation, "Well?"

Blake sighs, turning the cup of tea in her hands, "Um... Weiss," she pauses to look at the poor girl burying her herself further into her hood, sinking lower into her seat while her sister beams at her, a hint of guilt in her eyes. The faunus' ear twitches involuntarily, "that someone... is you."

Weiss sat still, not able to process the weight behind the revelation. She mentally backtracks the conversation, making the hooded girl's outbursts more understandable. Her eyes widen, then her mouth parts attempting to say something. All eyes are on her, she could tell. She could feel it. "Oh," she barely mutters out, taking a deep breath to compose herself, "thank you?" She wasn't sure what to think. Was that a compliment or a pickup line? Was it neither of them? It didn't seem like a pickup line, judging from what she heard of her character, though it seemed to bear more meaning than a simple compliment.


	2. Don't Suffer Alone

A chill ran through Weiss' form as she stands with her back turned to the door. Behind it was Klein, patiently waiting to escort her back to her room after helping her make her way to the study her father spent most of his days working in. Her father didn't approve her use of Myrtenaster as a replacement walking stick, leaving her isolated in the cool room facing the back of the navy leather office chair. The musty stench lingers on her nose from the files and reports that lined the shelves of the room, hardly ever being opened since the day they were first placed there.

He refuses to turn in his chair, staring at a portrait of his early self with a narrowed gaze that could pierce the strongest of armor. Confirmation of his daughter's wellbeing and status steals his attention, though he kept his bent-over-lap posture, elbows to the arms of his chair and fingers intertwining together. "I heard of your outing the other day with Miss Belladonna and Miss Nikos," he had stated many times in past of his sour fondness towards the former's behavior and business, but chooses to remain quiet for the gain of his reputation, "and while I am disappointed you chose to waste time elsewhere in a time you could spend working, I am hoping that you'll be able to work more efficiently on the reports I have given to you." He slowly lowers his head, unlocking his fingers and letting the fingertips rest against each other. "Correct?"

"Yes, father," Weiss replies rather impartially, holding a hand over her own, fearing to take any steps forward. "I'll begin work on them as soon as possible." She nods, her hand traveled up her arm to the elbow. Assuming the end of the discussion, she twists her hip to turn around, making her way to leave before she hears the squeak of the office chair swivel around to face her. Immediately turning back to him, she repositions herself to her original manner.

"I have discussed your condition to James Ironwood again, and he's making a prototype walking stick for you. There will be many features such as a sensory laser to detect surrounding objects as well as an input device to help you read. That way you'll be able to complete reports more efficiently." Prior to this, Weiss had gotten Klein to recite reports word for word, and while this device may be able to help her advance in her life independently, a part of her felt she wasn't ready. She didn't deserve said technology with how lucky she had been. A pair of goggles had been brought to her attention of claiming to cure her sight, but after a trial with disappointment, it was realized that her issue laid beneath her eyes. A neurological disorder, and while research is being held on how to manipulate the brain to fix such things all Weiss can do is manage her disability.

The only interest her father had was to resolve her problems as soon as possible, get her working as efficiently as possible. Mental state and other wishes were out of the question, as he had once stated in his words "This isn't about what you want, it's about the Schnee family name, and our business as a whole. I will not let you and your dastardly needs try to tarnish our reputation." Behind his back, she would scoff at the thought of her reputation being at risk. Under her disobedience was a pain that she, for the life and will of herself, couldn't control. Her smiled tenses under the pressure of her thoughts, unsure whether her true feelings were obvious or not. She barely managed to mutter out, "I... see."

A silence lingers in the air, but even then, Weiss could sense her fathers want to speak. He recreates a pout, "Before I forget, the Schnee Dust Company will be hosting a charity in the interest of the massacre that took place all those months ago. We all are suffering a great loss because of it." His brows raise as he lowers his gaze, imitating grief without any real endeavor to the action. It made her sick that her father would even think to have been affected for any particular reason. As if he could compare to the sleepless nights, soaked pillowcases or panicked mornings. Her suffocated breaths to muffle her cries, the paths that grew as the tears ran down her face. The weakness in her limbs, barely holding her up in her own room, experiencing everything over and over, again and again. The steps that told her she wouldn't amount to anything, the sounds that reminded her that she was helpless. She lived her day, every day, in a loop that was never-ending.

Weiss holds back the disgust that attempts to make it's way to her face and instead gives a smile to the idea, tilting her head back, "Sounds wonderful. I'm sure many people will appreciate the event." Sadness crept into her heart, knowing that the true end goal was for selfish gain and had nothing to do with sympathy for the many victims and families that had lost more than Weiss could possibly even bear to imagine. Being a victim herself, she knew that there was no compassion for them in his mind.

Yet he continued in his monologue, "Indeed. It would be just as wonderful if you performed for everyone." His matter-of-factly tone left no room for argument to his request if one could even call it that. His smirk complementing the glint in his eye proved his determination to get his daughter to sing.

Weiss stood still processing what she was being told, contemplating whether it was an order or not. "Excuse me?" Her father stands from his seat, hands behind him as he walked towards the girl.

"We have to remind everyone that my daughter, a Schnee, no less, was also at the base of the attack and is still standing strong after losing her sight." Reminding the girl of her worth, or the benefit he gains from her talents, he saddens his voice for effect. His brows are raised to add emotion to his otherwise apathetic motive while knowing she has no say on the matter.

Weiss blinks, silent and at a loss for words, wondering if her ears were deceiving her. More hoping than anything. 'Standing strong.' If she had the energy to laugh, she would. She was hardly strong after every restless night following said attack. "I have to?" She asks though she meant it more as a statement. Singing for her father's contribution to the aftermath, or lack thereof, was pitiful. She wanted no part in his attempts to catch the publics' eye, and yet here she was with no other choice but obey.

Her father kept smiling. "Many people will be very pleased with the gesture of a Schnee supporting those who are suffering their loses." She felt sick. A pit growing in her stomach that just grew bigger. Insensitive to her and her feelings, he kept his bravado. She knew he didn't care, and her feelings were the last thing on his mind, but she wanted to scream. Cry out in anger, sadness, anything to relieve her of whatever was plaguing her attention, her mind, her soul. The cool air only got colder by every passing second, and she wanted out. To run out far away from the study of files, her father much more unpleasant than the room itself. Hide behind the door of her room where at the darkest hour she would cling to her pillow and bawl. She wanted to scream all her problems away as she had attempted at the dead of night, starting with her father and ending at the terrible people who generate fear in massacres.

But she was stuck standing it the room with a cold chill down her spine, forced to stand and smile at the idea. Weiss sighed, giving up any possible power she might have to get her out of the situation. "I'll start preparing as soon as possible." Dread settled in at the thought of hours scheduled to rehearsing and the added pressure of disability that will soon start to dig deep into her core.

Her father's face grows content at the submission oblivious without care to her discomfort, stating a simple, "Very good," before making his way back to his desk. No other words were exchanged as he pondered his next steps in growing the company and his name.

( )

Outside was Klein, an arm behind his back and the other bent in front of his stomach, stationed just to the side of the door like promised as the heiress spoke to her father. "Miss Schnee." He greets once again with his trademark smile.

Weiss sighs in response, "It really doesn't matter how old I am to him, he always orders me around." She reaches a hand forward, to which her butler links his elbow to. As the two start to walk, Weiss continues in her rant, "Whether I'm nine, sixteen, or twenty-three, my only asset to him is my voice." Her grip on Klein's elbow tightens, "Not even being blind will stop him." Thoughts of her worth had returned to her mind juggling if she didn't have the voice she was given, what use she would be to her father. The voice she had, the talent she possessed, gained attention from her father as a young girl in which she had been given high praise.

The shorter man twitches his mustache in thought seeing the heiress' emotions wavering, clearing his throat for attention. "Miss Schnee, if anything, I'd suggest that-" he pauses, his gold eyes trailing the walls until they shined crimson red and sharply inhaled before his voice turns to a scratchy, mocking tone, "if he were the one on stage, the audience's ears would bleed out." Weiss widens her eyes whispering his name, fearing the distance between them and her father's study was unsavory for such a cruel joke. Despite this, a small smile crept onto her face, enjoying the disobedience the butler had against his employer.

He smirks at the sight but continues on cackling, "Maybe then, he wouldn't have any customers left." Snapping, his eyes were blue and his tone was softer, more apologetic, "Oh, madam, my apologies." He sneezes once or twice, further adding to Weiss' joy and laughter. Little moments such as these between the two had always lifted her spirits when growing up in a detached environment. She could always rely on Klein to look out for her in her down times. "There she is, my happy little snowflake." He pats his chest with his free hand.

Weiss's smile continues to grow, enjoying the nickname no matter how childish she found it. "Thank you, Klein." She tilts her head to the side, a habit the butler had noticed since early childhood defining genuine feelings behind her words. Although her disability did mean his tasks had started to pile, he was still eager to stand by the heiress' side, as he had started 4 months prior. His motivation grew more over time as he slowly saw the Weiss he once knew seep into the new shell that was Weiss' current form. Granted, the change had been significantly minor and had only sprouted 3 months into the recovery, there was still enough progress for Klein to be proud of how strong his snowflake is.

Walking past a sculpture of King Taijitu, a large two-headed snake grimm which Pyrrha had told tales of a friend having defeated single-handedly, another pair of feet clicked against the tiled floors towards them. Weiss urges Klein to slow their pace. "Good afternoon, sister. How was the talk with father?"

She sighs hearing her brother's voice, his smile audible. "It was fine." Whitley nods his head in glee to the response, quietly stating a 'Good' under his breath. Weiss furrows her brows at the interaction, letting the "What do you want?" slip from her thoughts.

Her younger brother scoffs at the question, bending toward his older sister, "Just checking up on my dear sister, of course. Months ago you barely even left your room, and now you're traveling off the property with friends." He leans back in his stance, a teasing grin hidden from Weiss' knowledge. "I was wondering whether someone had swooped you off your feet to save your life."

Time seemed to stop. Her blood ran cold, maybe even dry. The ring of the halls evermore noticeable to her ears. She wasn't sure whether she was breathing, nor did she want to in this state. Energy to snap back was long gone, lost in whatever she left with her vision. The words sunk deep into her heart, twisting around and making itself at home in it. She scrunched her features, shaking her head and silently commanding Klein to continue in their gait back to her room. Whitley chuckles, amused by her character, "You've come to be more tempting to tease as of recently." He finally straightens his stance, hands clasped behind his back and start to walk off behind the two. With no twisting around or reduce in pace, he simply states, "Best of luck to your recovery." His pitch rising being unbearable to Weiss.

Despite this, she did her best to control herself and her frustration. More or less to be revealed in tears. She wanted to hear nothing about her growth in sensitivity, her heightened anxiety, her chaotic thoughts, and her unnecessary ideologies. Four, almost five months, she thought, seemed like nothing. It was almost as if it had all just happened yesterday. She could only describe her brother's words, along with others who followed suit, as cruel. Her father's ignorance of her struggle salted her pain, whether he cared or not. Even her older sister, Blake's quiet nature and their fear had damaged her. She couldn't help but feel like a burden on the people around her no matter what they told her. Wanting help was one thing, which Weiss understood well enough, though actually finding that same assistance would also be a challenge. As far as she was concerned, she couldn't think of any reason for someone to willingly help-

"Madam," her family butler notices her face grow darker. She realizes they had stopped in a room that felt more spacious, considering the echo of their footsteps. Knowing she wasn't at her room from not walking up any flights of stairs, she attempted to gather as much information about her surroundings as possible. The crisp air tickled her nose, reminding her of their front door to the manor. A conversation catches her ear past the door, Klein interrupting her ability to identify the voices, "Your friends seemed to have invited themselves over."

Loud, resounding knocks against the large doors which shook the floor beneath followed. A voice calls from behind, "It's Blake Belladonna, my friends and I are here for Weiss Schnee." The girl addressed smiled, pondering over the time that had passed while in the study.

"Well, Miss Schnee?" Awaiting her orders, Klein begins to unravel his arm away from Weiss. She lets her hand travel over her elbow. "Shall I allow them in or send them on their way?"

She shakes her head further adding to his confusion at her calm reaction to the visitors, explained once she said "No need to send them off. They came upon my request, after all." A half-truth, as the faunus' friends were unexpected to her. Klein's face grows soft, joyful over the steps taken in expanding her opportunities. "Let them in. We will move to the living quarters." Her butler nods and proceeds to walk towards the door. Weiss takes slow, steady steps in the same direction as to get in a better position to greet her friends, whoever the others may be.

The creek of the heavy doors can be heard deep into the mansion, though the well-built walls kept sound confined into their respective rooms. The suns rays shined brightly against the heiress' pale skin, her eyes straining from the bright light that peaked through the door. She blocked the light with her hand as her eyes adjusted when her friends entered the building as the room fell to the usual darkness she was accustomed to.

Heavy heeled boots clicked on the tiled floor which the heiress imagine being Blake's jet black combat boots that rose an inch or two below her knees. She had put together a casual look of black skinny jeans and a pricey, designer white loose shirt with written print boldly presenting 'Adel' over the right side of her chest in a stylish yet simple font. It was similarly found across the back of the shirt in larger size but was covered over in a clean leather jacket. Her outfit is completed with her trademark bow that hides her appendages. "Hey, Weiss. I've brought what you asked for." The faunus lifts her hand holding a rod folded into a convenient size as she shifts under the arm wrapped around her shoulder that had made its way there mere moments earlier.

It turns further inward with the hand sporting a black fingerless glove as the fingers twirling raven hair that flowed freely. "Hey, Ice Queen," The fireball holds her metallic hand in the air to wave, "hope you don't mind Rubes and I tagging along." She gives an animated smile as she leans further into her friend. She had quickly thrown on black fitted pants that she somehow made work with an orange shirt and a letterman jacket of similar color. Her hair had been tied back into a ponytail that accentuated how thick her golden hair was and her feet were given simple sneakers that had managed to stay in fashion for years on end. The quality of her clothing was nowhere near being as pristine as Blake's, yet she still looked as stylish as the other and made it work.

Weiss shakes her head, relieved at the extra company. "It's fine, really. The more the merrier, right?" Her lips curl upward at the character that she'd otherwise disapprove of but seeing as her thoughts weren't merciful in any way she'd accept the excitable girl and her just as enthusiastic sister over her self own self-doubt. "I certainly didn't expect it though."

Blake rolls her eyes with the slightest hint of a grin forming on her face, arms intertwined across her chest as she straightens her posture. "Neither did I, really. We met up again and she's been on my tail since." She flashes a smirk to her friend, the cheeky glint in her eyes matching what her companion would typically wear.

Yang pulls her closer to her side, her smile somehow growing wider in spite of the look she was given. It almost felt like they could communicate with their faces alone and needed no words at all. This caused confusion to Weiss at certain moments, yet this wasn't one of them. "Aww, c'mon Blakey. It's been ages since we last talked to each other." She pouts playfully, their teasing bringing in memories of their years as teenagers.

Weiss giggles at the interaction she was hearing. The visual memory in her mind had completely vanished and was replaced with darkness, but just hearing the conversation lifted her spirits. The soles of her feet had started to burn from the wear of her heeled boots. "Let's move to the living room, I'll get Klein to bring some afternoon tea."

The butler, who had hardly moved from the door, bows in respect to the heiress with an, "As you wish." before making his way out of the room. The faunus trapped in her old friend's embrace manages to pry herself away, earning a moan in disapproval before Yang turns to her sister who was hiding behind the brawler's figure, more fearful than their previous encounter. She fiddles with the cuff of her woolen sweater which was accompanied by shorts, leggings, and vans. A hand is tugging on the hood of her crimson cloak that she pulled over her head as she stares down to the clean tiles that reflected her face.

Yang's guilt from the ruthless confession she made rendered her with no motivation to attempt to force her younger sister to do anything, virtually ignoring the fear while simultaneously feeling a deep concern for it. She had apologized on her knees practically begging for forgiveness, to which she was granted such though she wasn't satisfied according to the face she was given that held too much sadness, embarrassment, whatever it was that clouded her little sister's mind.

Blake offered her elbow to Weiss to guide her to the living room. After double checking that the siblings were set to trail her, she started her stride around the manor after having memorized the whole mansion from room to room. She had always wondered whether she'd ever be able to and there are still rooms she has yet to see with her own eyes, but she has a basic idea around the place and knows where all the main rooms are. Comparing it to her grand home in Menagerie made her house not so grand anymore, the building was more like a labyrinth than an actual home.

The journey solely consisted of Yang and Ruby scanning the walls, doors, and artifacts they passed, the former testing Weiss' knowledge on its history and purpose out of pure interest; Another trait the faunus had mentally added to her list of mysteries in her high school best friend. In times such as these, the fireball lost her impulsive nature and settled down out of pure interest, focusing on the heiress teachings and the little odd facts she was able to provide, inquiry whatever came to mind and smiling when her confusion was answered to. Blake and Ruby simply witnessed the exchange, the latter gawking at the knowledge the pale girl seemed to possess more than anything else. The faunus personally found the event odd yet said nothing on the matter and let the two personalities that would normally not mix well together collide to bring whatever ever entertainment they had unintentional brought in their travels.

Though the moment was short-lived, it was certainly one that the two had appreciated. Reaching their destination, Blake guides Weiss to a white clean sofa. The siblings stayed standing, unsure of what to do but took their seat in a sofa facing the heiress. The faunus took a seat beside her. Silence had filled the room, neither awkward nor inviting. For Weiss and Blake, it was peaceful, though, for Yang and Ruby, it was chilling. The usually vibrant characters were confined to the silence of the room, the pale walls enticing their attention while waiting for some other sort of entertainment.

Blake noticed the distress in the two and started to ease their tension with small talk, despite her distaste for the action. After having known her for years, Yang understands this grudge and redirects the conversation to tales of her life after graduation. While their bond was strong they had lost their touch in the coming years when the newly employed businesswoman had traveled over all of Remnant. Their time spent together brought them to a level which left their reunions a time of relief, no awkward catchups or time needed to get used to the other. The conversation filling the room consisted of those two primarily, Weiss cutting in for clarifications or whatever comments had come to mind, Ruby doing so even less with her natural socially awkward nature and desire to not annoy the two in the banter.

( )

After some time, Yang had the need to use the bathroom. She and Blake took their leave to the bathroom in the maze of a house, unintentionally leaving the two to quietly manage their time together on their own accord. Ruby had feared whether this moment would come after the disaster she caused previously though Weiss hadn't seen this problem as she had, admittedly, forgotten Ruby was there from the discussion mainly consisting of the other's voices. It wasn't that she had forgotten the childish girl existed in her presence, but more that she had to be reminded from the shifting in position she made that she wasn't alone in the room. It was especially odd to her as their last encounter gave her the assumption that Ruby had an excitable personality and, if given a voice, would be the center of attention. Her current self had proven that either the girl she met was merely a side of her personality that had passed or something was truly amiss.

Weiss didn't know her well enough to be able to tell which one it was, and though she didn't mind the silence that hung in the air, she felt that the other may think otherwise. She treads her words carefully as to not lace malicious intent into her tone like she usually did, intentional or not. "Hey, Ruby, I was wondering how long you've been mute for? Were you born with it or did it come later in life?" It settled in her brain too late that the response would be lackluster for her. "Actually, don't worry about it. I doubt you would be able to reply anyway." She sighs at the supposed failed conversation which was once again one-sided.

Ruby whimpers, wanting to answer but not knowing how to without recreating the drama from the other day. Her impulsive character is being tested from holding back the urge to jump on her and guide her hands. She wasn't sure what she would make them do. She just wanted to be able to communicate with the girl she found she had started to develop feelings for. Said feelings were shallow and solely based on the way the heiress had presented herself, Ruby knew that much, though it didn't eradicate any yearning to learn more about the girl across from her. Her resolve seemed odd, considering that their communication was limited, yet she was still determined to form a kinship.

Looking around, there weren't any papers or stationery to write with to even communicate with Blake. She turns back to the pale girl that traced patterns with her thumb against the skin of her hand. Ruby's silver eyes gleamed, inspired with an idea that could solve the issue that had previously clouded her mind. She jumps to her feet excitably towards Weiss as she was startled by the sudden shuffling that she heard. Memories of their past encounter flooded her thoughts making her brace herself for whatever impact was to come. Her eyelids fold down, the muscles straining from the unnecessary pressure. She opens one eye letting whatever minimal light could enter her vision filtered through her corrupted lenses.

Her palms that lay against her lap were pulled up with a force that she hadn't been expecting. She gasped with open features, and the hands that held hers twitched in response. The hooded girl cupped the heiress' hands for a moment longer before she laid them back in her lap and crouched by her side, her own hands still hovering over the other's. Weiss could only compare the childish girl's hands to a blanket keeping them warm against the cool air of the room. With the panic of unwanted contact no longer filling her mind, she noticed that Ruby's hand were soft, almost fragile, yet she felt comfort under them. The moment was short lived as Ruby carefully wedged her fingers through the gap between Weiss two hands. She continued to cup Weiss' hand, palm open for the mute girl to slowly rub her thumb over, back and forth. Weiss' fingertips curled inward, reacting to the rather odd intimacy but felt no reason to oblige.

She trusted Ruby. There was no fear nor tensity in her to a certain extent, as the unknown had always frightened her. As she saw the action the tenderness and care Ruby had was genuine, almost trained as if she's done something similar for someone. Weiss could only assume who this someone was, though at this moment it didn't matter to her. While she wouldn't go as far as to say she was eternally grateful to her, certainly not on the level she held for her sister and longtime friends, but she felt as if she must owe something in return for her kindness. Thoughts such as these seemed irrational and she would never imagine to mention them to anyone, yet the part of her heart that felt most neglected throughout her life was gaining its attention through these rare moments. The heiress couldn't pin what the emotion was and suspected that the one maintaining such emotion might have an idea but she kept quiet, focusing on whatever would keep her out of her own head.

The bubbly girl repositions her left hand for the thumb to reach over the span of the pale hand in contrast to her southern tanned tone. Her finger tickling Weiss' hand caused it to curl for a split second. She didn't mind the touch no matter how odd it may have been, though she was curious as to what her plan was. Her focus was directed towards the patterns drawn across her palm.

Two lines. Three lines. Two lines. Four lines. Three lines, one of them curved.

Weiss gave a slight smile, unsure of what the girl was doing. It was a great distraction, thankfully. There was an uncertain air, most probably from the lack of communication as the grip cupping her hand indicated that Ruby wasn't entirely satisfied with the response. She repeated the pattern, and as the heiress focused further on the pattern there was more appreciation for the strokes.

One line downward, another protruding out to the side. Two lines joined at one end and connected by another mid-way from each line. Two perpendicular lines. One line with three lines poking out one of the sides. One line downward, the top half having an extra curved line while the bottom half had a line angled from the corner of where those two lines meet.

Confusion settled into her mind when that dissatisfaction in the other girl remained and was again unsure of what she was trying to achieve. She focuses her attention onto the strokes against her palm once again as they had repeated their pattern. Her visual memory was fading as she could barely connect what the girl was doing to the intention.

Two lines, L. Three lines, A. Two lines, T. Four lines, E. Three lines, one of them curved, R.

L.A.T.E.R.

Piecing the brushes against her palm to a word made her eyes widen, lips parting. Once her initial perplexion had disappeared, her smile returned wider than it had been earlier. "You weren't born with it either," said more as a whisper, she was returned with a giggle. Pride, if she had interpreted it correctly, that the two had managed to communicate with each other. Once again, Ruby strokes Weiss' palm a number of times hoping to continue the conversation.

Two lines that formed an arrow facing downward and a line protruding at the tip. One round line joining into a circle. One arched line. One rounded line that fell straight and a soft tap under it.

Making out letters with simple unseen strokes was more of a struggle than she'd admit but now that she knew what she was identifying, she needed the tickle of her palm to repeat fewer times than earlier. Ruby patiently did as expected of her, softly stroking her fingertip against the pale hand.

Y. O. U. One rounded line that fell straight and a soft tap under it.

Although she couldn't make out the last letter, she got the idea. She smiled at the success in communication as they were both proud. She playfully scoffed, "I thought you went to Blake's party. I was there too."

Shamefully, Ruby let an "Ah" escape her mouth upon the memory of their first encounter. Her standoffish personality at the time had lost her hope in communication and gave her no motivation to attempt conversation to the seemingly cold heart girl. Looking back, her desire to talk to the heiress at the cafe seemed like a regretful idea at the time had she not been blind and remained suspicious of strangers that lurked in her personal space, though she still felt the same and dealt with it in a more accepting way. Ruby saw their current circumstances as an opportunity to learn more about the girl in front of her. With this conviction, she attempts to restate her question.

Four lines in a zig-zag form horizontally. Two parallel lines with a line connect the two against the middle. One line with three lines poking out one of the sides. Two parallel lines with a line connecting adjacent ends.

She had started to get used to the gentle finger that slides over her palm with care but needed the repetition to fuller understand the word.

W. H. E. N

She struggled with a letter or two but was able to narrow down the possibilities for the word. "Four months ago, almost five," she had been counting the days as they passed, "I guess it's been a while. Almost half a year, huh?". A certain sadness was held under her words as the lost hours cooped up were crashing from the back of her mind.

Ruby's hands tightened around the pale girl's own, recognizing the behavior as similar to her sister's. She didn't want to repeat what had happened, as she realized too late and is still recovering from the mess. A hug normally helped, but the heiress didn't seem like the type to willing to give a hug to someone. Her mind could only settle on what they were doing at the moment, holding her hands in a blanket of protection as she rubbed a thumb over them with affection despite the lack of connection they had as of yet. Ruby wanted to change that, no matter what it takes.

Weiss questioned her gestures, as comforting as they were. How could it be that this rambunctious girl was so tender toward her, more than she had received from others who had surely cared more deeply for her? She couldn't understand it, or the motive behind it. Did someone even need a motive to do such things?

Yang's laughter rang through the halls outside the room, notifying the two of their approach. Her little sister momentarily curled her fingers over Weiss', not wanting to let go but inevitably needing to. Taking her seat, she let out a giggle that the heiress could only imagine was accompanied with the brightest of smiles. Ironic, considering the window was placed behind her, making the silhouette she created glow. Weiss her lips curled against her will.

Yang bounced through the frame connecting the room to the hall, unaware of her intrusion with news that delighted the young girl. "The butler is here with snacks!" Standing somewhat behind her is Klein and Blake, both smiling contently at her personality. Ruby raised her hands open in the air and cheered. "Sorry to leave you two. It wasn't awkward, was it?" Her face represented her guilt once again, though not as prominent as she had been the other day. If anything, it was more of a knowing look.

"Not at all, we managed the silence." Weiss shook her head, smiling, oblivious to the all-knowing look. Hearing the presence of her family butler steals her attention with a soft, "Klein?"

He presented himself forward with a silver tray in hand, weighted by a variety of beverages and snacks that appealed to the girls' appetites. "Coffee, Miss Schnee?" He shifted the tray to one hand as the other picked her cup to hand over to her open hands awaiting the morning brew.

"Thank you, Klein."

"Ooh, I spot some cookies~" Yang coos, more towards her sister who couldn't contain her glee in her seat. Klein notices her excitement and chuckles, leaning the tray towards her for her to swipe the plate of a dozen cookies, homemade, off the silver platter in a matter of seconds. She quietly starts to nibble on the snack out of respect, desperately fighting against the urge to shove the rest of the treat into her mouth.

The brawler scans the silver tray for anything of interest or that catches her eye and settles on the cheesecake freshly chilled to accompany her coffee. The faunus takes her preferred tea made to her liking as Klein had done so from memory with a biscuit from the dozen off the plate, also homemade as expected of the Schnee family. Once they took their respective seats Klein formally lays the rest of the food he had prepared onto a nearby glass coffee table which was pale as the sofas.

He stood with a certain elegance the sisters weren't used to. "I'll inform your father of the guests." With a nod from the heiress, he walks out the room lost in the maze of the mansion with his hands clasped behind his back.

When his footsteps were out of earshot, Yang shifted her attention to the girls they had left behind, eager to inform them of the discussion between her and her old friend. Unsure of where to start, she turned to the faunus, a silent understanding of what the other thought only known between the two. Still, she began with a "So," when Weiss' content, bordering happy, expression caught her eye, "what did you two do while we were gone?"

She questioned who would do the talking. Ruby was certainly more talkative than the heiress through her gestures, though it would be more probable that Weiss would do the talking with her having a voice. The hooded girl was caught with a mouthful of sugar with her toothy grin. Thinking over the question, she presses her lips together, holding a finger above them despite still holding a cookie carved in with a bite mark.

Her big sister returned her smile with a smirk of her own. "Keeping secrets from your big sis now, are we?" She exaggerated a scoff before continuing in an offended tone, "I guess I'll have to keep mine, now." Mainly referring to her time spent with Blake, she narrowed her eyes. Blake, in turn, rolled them, knowing that their conversation had no value to cause an uproar or gasps in shock.

"Don't mind her. We were just talking about our future plans seeing as you two are in Atlas," she interrupted the girl's parade, sipping her tea with her eyelids closing over her view. Yang pouted at her. "and seeing as you two are having a hard time under your current roof, I can offer a bed at the place I'm staying in." Blake, originating from Menagerie, had bought a relatively small property to reside in during her stay to visit Weiss. Many hear this and question how the two had gotten so close with the distance between their homes.

As for the sisters' living circumstances, as explained to the faunus and repeated for the heiress, "We were cheated. A quick deal sold to us since we had limited time to thoroughly read the fine print. Rent is cheap, and it seemed too good to be true when we were offered the deal. Of course, it was. No right-minded person would offer rent for such a low price. Ugh. The water, electricity, all of that costs double what we paid when we lived back in Vale. We're hardly even at home using the damn things. Of course, when we saw our first bill last month I immediately had a chat with the landlord, but they pull some bull' out their asses and were adamant on us deserving of the bill. Believe me, I tried bringing it up to officials but no matter what I said their only excuse was "It was in the contract."

What's worse? Neither of us has jobs. Ruby's pretty much a freelancer providing quick repairs on whoever is broken down on the side of the road and knows her. As for me, I haven't seen many gyms around the place, let alone near our apartment. Everyone here seems so business savvy and has no interest in fitness.

On top of that, I still have to pay insurance for my bike and this arm. If this continues, we'll soon be in debt. Very soon. It's no lock-in contract, so we can bail whenever. I'd rather live on the streets than live in that sorry excuse of affordable housing but this is Atlas. There's no way I'm letting us spend a night in the streets of Atlas of all places." After a few calming focused breaths, Yang's cheerful face returned. "But it's nothing the two of us can't handle." She broadens her posture appearing confident, a strong fist pointing a thumb towards her. Her sister repeats the attitude with her own smile but her wavering confidence is more evident to the faunus sitting across from the two.

Despite having heard the full story, Blake sighs, briefly pinching the bridge of her nose before her concerns fall out her mind, "And again, Yang, I understand how determined you are and your knack for independence but-" She pauses, processing all the possible options Yang had in her position. She ran every law and trick through her mind, and not one would give a benefit to the sisters. "You two, with how things are going at this rate, you are going to be in big trouble." The fireball rubs the back of her neck, cocking her head to the side sheepishly. The faunus' feline ears stood on end before falling forward against the fabric hiding them. "We need to get you two out of there as soon as possible."

Yang's eyes widen at the idea and waves her hands as if to scare off the thought. Her pitch raises, "No, no, no, no, we're fine. We got into this mess. We will get out of it."

"You're insane for thinking so, Yang. I'm surprised you lasted so long, honestly." The faunus sighed at her persistence. "Look, I'll take one of you back to my place since all I can fit is an extra mouth to feed and person to rest. As for the other, I don-"

"I'll house them." Weiss interrupts the rant knowing where her friend had been meaning to go. Blake nods at her, partly forgetting her blindness. "You guys are real idiots to think you can get out of a situation like that."

The fireball sighs, reluctant to admit defeat, and puts on her best smile against her want to trouble the two. "Thank you. It would really help us out a lot." She shares a quick glance with her sister sharing the same gratitude. "We appreciate it."


	3. Settling Down

Klein led the way, the heiress attached to his side while the rose petal seemingly danced back and forth against the sides of the hallway admiring the works of art they passed. She wasn't very interested in history and traditional tales, being more interested in mechanics and what the future could hold, but she could enjoy well-crafted pieces when seen. Weiss had been explaining each artwork in history and meaning, hoping to not bore her guest for however long it was that she was to stay.

Her butler stopped outside a room that had its door a significantly darker shade of blue contrasting the pale walls. The simplistic style had given Ruby a sense of comfort from not being overly fanciful compared to the display of everything else around the manor. "This will be your room for your stay." With a smile, Weiss gestured to the door. After a mere silence, Ruby takes this as her cue to enter the room.

The room was decorated in a similar fashion to the others in crisp, clean white and hues of blue tint along with the furniture and wallpaper. The bed itself was larger than what she'd usually find herself sleeping on, better than a couch for sure, as for the general space of the room was big enough to live in alone. As she began to adjust to the room her host and the family butler went on their way to allow their guest some time to in her new room. The small suitcase she carried fit all her belongings and space for more, though her just being left to her own self in the unfamiliar room made her feel small. The fleeting thought of having nothing compared to such luxury had quickly crossed her mind.

Ruby kept optimistic though, scanning the room another time and letting her gaze fall onto the desk near the wall. It took her a second to process she had a desk she could comfortably work on without straining her back on the floor like she had been doing for months. Her smile grew bright as she lazily tossed aside the contents of her suitcase to settle on an inch thick folder of papers. Placing it neatly on the table she searched for her pencil case which, although miniature, contained everything she needed. The mechanic enthusiast let its contents fall to the table; Two pencils sharpened as if they were new, an eraser that was well worn, a sharpener which had clearly been worn and used more often than a typical hand-writer would and a ruler covered in lead that sunk into its wood. Her excitement built up further as she opened the folder and threaded through the contents, each page a sketched design of some sort with intricate detail and thorough footnotes. When she neared the end she pouted, realising she only had a few clean papers left.

Quickly forgetting the issue she plucked a clean sheet and tossed the folder to the ground, the designs threatening to escape from the carefree nature the girl presented. Once sure her precious designs were okay the girl tapped her chin a few times before lightly scribbling simple outlines. Her focus grew the more her projection came to life, the ruler skidding across the page for each line and measurement. Admittedly her calculations of conversions weren't quick, math wasn't her strong suit, ironically, and she had started to use the metric system for the convenience of it. She couldn't help but wonder why Atlas continued to use the imperial system despite having great advancements in technology.

Nevertheless, she continued in her complex diagrams that simultaneously gave the messily neat impression. She kept perfecting the sketch, and when all had seemed complete she labelled the sheet as a draft, tossed it aside and started again with a better understanding of her end goal than before. She continued on and on, losing track of time and her basic needs turned to the back of her head.

( )

Knocks on the door had distracted her as she finished her fourth basic sketch to notice the darkness surrounding her and wondered how she was able to even see her designs, having completely absorbed herself in her sketching. The knocks repeated themselves which made Ruby rush to the door, tripping over one of the drafts. She was greeted with a familiar distant gaze. "Oh good, you're awake. I was wondering if you'd like some dinner?" The heiress tilted her head to the side with a pleasant, yet small smile. Ruby hummed in approval, nodding as she steps out the room and closed the door behind her.

Naturally, Weiss had raised her hand to latch onto the other's elbow, and after some silent understanding, Ruby bent her arm for her. As they began walking off Weiss decided to spark a conversation, out of character for herself and knowing the response won't be straight forward, "So what were you doing in there?" As she expected, there were no words exchanged, however, the increase of energy and the slight laugh through pressed teeth implied her being secretive. They left it at that, Ruby continuing her skip with Weiss trailing next to her attempting to keep up with her pace while directing her towards the dining room.

The two sat across from each other with more distance between them than the suburban girl was used to when eating meals, though her focus was averted at the sight of the rich cuisine carried to them by an unfamiliar butler. The plate was of larger size with a presentation of several pieces of seafood that seem much too extravagant for the girl of childish nature. She prodded at the shell topping the dish with her fork, tilting and turning it for a good look at her menu for the night. When she eyed her host's food she noticed the lack of added decor for her plate, a simpler platter to which she presumed was for convenience around her disability.

Feeling her hunger from hours of sketching she dug right in with an added etiquette she struggled to maintain for the purpose of being a guest, finding the food to be of higher quality than the cup noodles she ate the night before. Compared to rushed, simple food, it had been a major upgrade. It was clear that a professional was behind the dish and every ingredient was treated with care. There wasn't much to say so they ate in silence, Ruby finding every bite interesting as if she had forgotten what her last was like.

As they were making their way back to their rooms the heiress wanted to ask her guest many questions out of courtesy, but mainly because she felt lonely in the manor. She had a friend, or at least an acquaintance with her, the only downside being that she couldn't talk as much as she did. Deciding that it'd be best for her mental health, as Blake would worry, she wanted to get to know the girl. They would have to get past the disabled barrier but they were sure they could manage with dictation. The two agreed to try and form a friendship, Ruby ecstatic as can be. When it can for the two to separate Weiss reminded of the control panel near the desk if she needed any assistance. Her guest entered the room surprising her with a soft, "Okay" before slowly closing the door. It took a second to process the voice from being accustomed to never hearing it, but a smile grew at the gesture even if it seemed to be a normal thing she did.

The childish personality within herself was intimidated by the scenery surrounding her. Everything was big, even the bathroom as she showered for the night. Granted, not big enough for something such as a jacuzzi, but there were the essentials in enlarged form, or that is what it felt like at the very least. She stared at herself in the mirror dressed in only her underwear as the towel was wrapped over her shoulder, draped in front of her, and she practised many different gestures and actions, something she commonly did to learn how to silently communicate with others. She leaned forward frowning at herself and took a breath before backing away taking another deep breath.

Waving her hand to herself a greeting left her mouth followed by a few more words along the lines of, "Hello, how are you?" She internally celebrated the attempt, though she had said the phrase many times to herself before. Next was her challenge yet to come. Enthusiastically thumbing to her chest she began, "I'm..." Forgetting her name for a second she repeated the action. "I'm Ru-." The name stuck to the back of her throat making it hard to swallow as she frowned at the unsuccessful attempt. She shook her head and brought her smile back to life, "I'm..." Flinching at the sudden pause she sighed deeming her efforts useless. She couldn't even talk to herself in a mirror all by herself.

After her attention drew thin of the session she dressed and threw herself back onto the desk before remembering the number of papers she had left. She contemplated the panel as Weiss had mentioned to her for a minute, not wanting to disturb the butler. Looking over the booklet that guided her on the uses it had she pressed a button and immediately worried for it to be the wrong button. She waited for a short while as she looked over her most recent draft, identifying the flaws and processing a new and improved design once again.

The trance of her sketching was interrupted by knocks from beyond her bedroom door reminding her of her requested assistance from earlier. She opened the door to see the family butler still dressed in his usual attire with a cheery smile. "Hello, Miss Rose. What can I do for you?" She returned the smile with one of her own, bouncing to her bag for a small notebook with a pen attached by string before making her way back to the door. She quickly scribbled something into the pages asking for extra papers of a certain size similar to what she worked with. With a nod, Klein replies, "I'll do what I can."

With that concern out of the way, Ruby makes her way back to the desk, taking her seat and glancing over the design in front of her when she knew what to do next. Like before she tossed it aside and grabbed for a clean sheet, of which there was only one left. Without a second thought, she began scratching her pencil into the page, ruler gliding along the desk as time went on.

( )

While the two sisters had settled into their new homes for the time being they were able to learn more about the city they live in and what it had to offer, idealising for their futures. As discussed between themselves, Yang wanted to move elsewhere for the more active customers willing to train at her intensity. Ruby planned to move to a rural area while still being close to Atlas for its technology and availability. Though their lives hadn't blended into the homes of the business savvy women completely yet, the change had been very much a positive experience for all parties thus far.

"Hey sis, how's it yang'in over there?" The little sister of the two rolled her eyes at the pun mentally wanting to shoot herself in the head. After giving a death glare she smiled into the screen and lifted a thumbs up to her sister. "Can't believe it's almost been a month, hey." Ruby nodded leaning her chin against her palm. "And in two weeks I get to meet the Belladonna's again. D'you think they will remember me?" The fireball partially turns her friend in the kitchen making tea for the two of them.

From off-screen Blake's voice can be heard. "They probably do. You were so young and enthusiastic for a good time. Father also adored you." Yang crossed her arms in triumph. "Although in not sure they appreciated your drunk flirting with me."

She scoffed in response. "You love me." Before Yang had another chance to say anything she let out an excited gasp and motioned that she'd be back. "Ooh, I recognise that look in your eyes, sis."

Ruby hopped off the bed to the desk and grabbed her latest design of the device she sketched. Rushing back she laid it in front of her tablet as she mounted back onto the bed and held three fingers up. "What? Only three guesses? What if you have a complex design, or I can't read your handwriting through the screen?" Yang's complaint earned her a tilted smirk from her sister. "You're mean."

"What's this?" Blake walked behind her old friend taking a seat on the couch behind Yang who was sitting on the floor to be at face level to the laptop. "This is yours, by the way." Having two cups in her hand she passed one to her friend.

Yang turned to collect her tea and reached for a coaster before placing it onto the glass coffee table, grabbing another and handing it to the faunus. "Ruby has made a new design for something she wants to make. She's only giving me three tries to guess what it is. This is unethical."

Blake coos thought. "Can I have a guess as well?" Ruby nods.

Her sister laughs in a cocky tone. "Perfect, we have more of a chance of guessing what your design."

Almost in sync Ruby signed and Blake spoke, "My guesses are my own, not yours." Blake didn't understand sign language completely, though judging from Yang's tantrum they were on the same wavelength. Yang pouted mimicking offence to the situation. The little sister and faunus rolled their eyes, this time in perfect sync further adding insult to injury.

Ruby's face lit up as she decided now was a good time to reveal the design. She scooted to the side and held it up for the camera to get a good shot of the sketch, Yang quickly recovered from the team attack and analysed what it was her sister had created with Blake leaning closer, using her old friend's shoulders as armrests for a better view, resting her chin atop Yang's head. Ruby raised an eyebrow at the scene knowing that not many people were even allowed to touch her sister's hair, let alone rest on her roots and subtly play with the ends that draped over the blonde's shoulders.

Yang took no notice of her sister's expression or the oddly inviting presence behind her and instead focused on the screen. "Looks like that there is the handle." She pointed to the upper part of the main sketch that was similar to the grip of any handheld weapon. "Maybe some sort of weapon?"

Blake pointed towards the lower sketch. "Are those sensors at the tip?" They analysed that sketch in particular as the notice lines projecting the direction of the sensors. "Why would you need sensors on a weapon?"

Yang scratched the back of her neck pondering over the crucial questions she would ask herself whenever the sisters played this guessing game. "More importantly, though, what kind of a weapon is it?" The two of them glance to the top corner of the page and both let out a gasp of realisation. The sketch in question showed the supposed weapon with the cover over the pointed rod retracted to the base above the hilt. "Is that a rapier?"

The faunus leaned back humming as Yang deflated from underneath her that Ruby took notice of but decided to leave the reaction to herself. "Is this possibly for Weiss?" She tensed at the question, glancing to the side with an embarrassed expression as she lowered her head. She eventually nodded. "So it's a walking stick, that turns to a rapier?" That earned another nod, though it took a second for the mechanic to let her embarrassment wash away for her to show a cheery smile clapping at their efforts.

"Then sensors help her detect her surroundings, huh." Yang leaned back against Blake's legs, holding her cup and taking a sip. "Pretty cool, sis." She pumped her chest at the compliment.

"Unfortunately, she wouldn't use it." The sisters grew confused. Yang tilted her head up to see her face but held back a smirk after realising how weird the faunus' face looked upside-down. "She's already been offered something like that and she's complained about the thought of using it constantly to me." She turned her gaze to the window, squinting. "At this rate, I don't even think she's trying to get her life back together." She mentioned under her breath. Yang huffed at what she said, but her sister had no clue what she said. Too soft for the laptop to pick up. Blake sighed, "In any case, Weiss probably won't use that." Ruby pouted. As much as she wanted the heiress to use her device, she also couldn't force her to use it if she didn't want to use the one made by high-end Atlas mechanics.

Yang watched her sister struggle through conflicting feelings knowing she only had the best at heart. "Do you know what she would use if it helped?"

Blake pondered the question for a second. "I'm not sure. She's only really had the help of Klein, and who else is around to help, I'd guess."

"What does she spend her time doing?"

The question made the faunus think of the few times they did spend together after her returning to Atlas. "I think she just... sits around? Thinking, maybe. I'm not really sure of what though." The tablet on the other end of the call fell to black. It hadn't ended, but the two friends couldn't see anything from the tablet most likely fallen face to the bed.

There was rustling on the other side that was barely audible. "Ruby? What are you doing?" A miracle! She thought when the tablet flipped to show the pale ceiling. Her younger sister began tapping at the screen, forehead barely in view for the two to see.

'im getting her'

Her sister gave approval to the idea as Blake gestured to wanted her tea which Yang leaned to get for her. The interaction made Ruby raise her eyebrow once again.

'have you two ever considered getting a room?'

"Hey!" There was giggling on the other side the faded out as the girl ran out the room. "You brat!" She rolled her eyes at the sound of the door closing on the other side of the call. "Does she just ship me with anyone I stand next to? I swear this always happens whenever I'm with someone."

Blake snickered at a realisation which earned a glare from her friend, challenging her to tell her. "I don't want to be on her side or whatever since I'm also a victim of her judgements, but-" Yang took a sip of her cup, too curious of the faunus' thoughts. Bad move. "I don't think we need any consideration to 'get a room'." At first, Yang tilted her head, confused by what she meant until her mind fully processed the statement causing her to choke on her tea that she decided to try and swallow moments before the meaning hit her. Through hacking the drink out her throat but not out her mouth she heard Blake laughing hysterically at this whole situation.

When Yang finally gained her composure she spat, "You have got to be joking me." The faunus just continued laughing. "Fine. Tonight I'll just sleep on the couch."

Her friend pouted, forcing an offended tone. "What? Don't you like my bed?" The smirk on her face grew as Yang scrunched her face. "I thought you enjoyed sleeping with me."

"Ugh, now that sounds weird to me."

"Aren't you the one who's supposed to be flirting my ass off?" Yang rolled her eyes at the thought.

"You're enjoying yourself too much."

( )

Ruby walked the halls of the manor hoping that she hadn't lost her way already. They met at her room multiple times so finding the room wouldn't be impossible. Task would be a better term to put it. She found her way to her room, or rather a room that she hoped was the heiress'. Knocking on the door with the pattern they agreed to signal it was Ruby for Weiss' sake she was granted entry. Inside sat Weiss sat in a chair. That was all she had been doing. Once inside she was greeted by the distant gaze and a small smile that had no emotion attached to it, at least at a first glance it didn't. "Hello, Ruby. Did you need anything?"

It hit her at that moment that she probably should have just brought her tablet here. She fished her pockets for her scroll to use the dictation feature. Drat, left that on the desk. A sigh escaped her lips as she trailed closer to Weiss. "Did you leave your scroll in your room?" The girl hummed approvingly. She may be blind, but she is really perceptive.

The rose petal didn't want to leave to come back with the tablet just yet. Something didn't feel right about it, as if it'd be a breach of peace that Yang was prone to breaking whether she tried or not. She stretched and resulted to just being near the heiress for the time being as she had always thought was the best for her being blind and unaware. It seemed to work, though it may have been wishful thinking. She didn't fully understand Weiss' emotions yet she wanted to try.

It'd be useless of Ruby to appear and merely sit by without doing much else. She had to think of an alternative quickly. Weiss' hair. She wore it down today, a little messy from not being able to tell where the mess was. The girl giggled as she bounced towards the heiress and began fiddling with it making Weiss flinch. She was tempted to lash out at Ruby for the behaviour but simply hearing the whimper behind her convinced her against it. "Oh, um. Sorry about that." She took a deep breath as if it would clear the lump in her throat. She had many questions that she wanted to ask the girl, though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Not one that she could comprehend all too well anyways. "I'm not really... used to people just..."

Ruby pouted as audibly as possible. She made sure that all her emotions and thoughts were vocalised in one way or another whether others could understand or not. Weiss took a deep breath to recalibrate her mindset. No more negative, Ruby is here. "Hey, Ruby." She waited for her hum to know she was listening. Or to make sure she was still there. "You can do the... um... hair thing."

The girl's mood changed as her footsteps followed her to the bathroom before coming out once again. She made her way back to Weiss and began by parting her hair save the bangs and used the comb to brush it out until there were= no knots left. The heiress fished her pockets for her scroll and decided to take this opportunity to figure out a way of communication with the mute girl behind her. Most of their time spent together if they ever did away from the dinner table, Ruby had simply just kept her coming reacting to whatever she felt like saying. Weiss herself wasn't the talkative type to people she wasn't particularly familiar with, however, she made herself find small talk to liven the silence.

"Ruby." She earned a hum. "What's the best way for you to talk to me?" The girl raised an eyebrow with a smile at the question knowing that it was literally impossible. They both realised that her typing into a scroll and letting it dictate to Weiss was their best bet for communication early on, though it wouldn't work since Ruby's mind ran a million miles per hour. She looked over the heiress' shoulder at the scroll in her hand.

"Ah." She leaned around her to grab the scroll, lightly brushing her hand against Weiss'. She tapped on the screen and pressed dictate as she single-handedly was making sure all her hair had been brushed out. "Since I can't talk it would better if I were to express what I want to say. To do that with you... blind, would mean me having to be affectionate with you which I know you aren't really fond of." She placed the scroll back into her hand and brushed the part to the back of her head so the part was no longer there.

"I think it should be... fine." Ruby's eyes widened as she sectioned her hair into 3 parts. "I mean, how do I put this. Sure, I hate affection, specifically from my family. But maybe if it's from you, it may be... fine." She pondered over her words for a bit. She couldn't ignore the uncertainty that was woven into her words, however, she made the point that she would try. That was enough for her to continue trying to learn and help her host. She finished Weiss' hair and hugged her from behind which the heiress read as her being thankful. There wasn't much to say as the embrace was brief but both of them hoped that this would spark a connection between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, I'm sorry for the long hiatus. It wasn't supposed to be this long and then it turned out to be November. I know it's a shorter chapter but I really wanted to get this one out and apologise to you for leaving you for too long.
> 
> It's 4 am and I have school tomorrow because I felt bad for leaving you guys for so long. I promise I'll get my life back in order. For now, enjoy this shitty chapter and I'll post another in the next week or two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my current main project. I will do my best to update as soon as possible but because I write and edit all of this myself, editing over and over to give the best I can for you, it can take weeks for the next update. If I don't update the story in a month don't be surprised, but I won't make you wait for more than 2 months.


End file.
